


Wrong Number to Love

by ObsidianDestiny



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Mistaken Identity, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDestiny/pseuds/ObsidianDestiny
Summary: After texting the wrong person Hanbin befriends the stranger and slowly falls in love





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy title is cheesy.
> 
> This will mostly be in text format but may have a few written pages.
> 
> I also have a Twitter so come yell at me to update or just come yell at me about Kpop. @ElisabethLyon25


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names and birth years are exchanged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop another chapter with a few more entries. Also I somehow put myselft and my bad habits in here, whoops. 
> 
> Also Keep track of the time stamps, it'll go back and forth between night and day.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no DoubleB in this one. But Jinhwan gives Hanbin Judgy dots?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like seriously ever get those judging dots? Like there are just regular dots but you know the person is judging you so hard.


End file.
